


Результат

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [7]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: просто пвп без смысла и сюжетанебечено
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Kudos: 28





	Результат

**Author's Note:**

> просто пвп без смысла и сюжета  
> небечено

Как только Босс входит в штаб Нил уже понимает — что-то пошло не так. Лицо у Босса крайне озабоченное. Так он выглядит только если миссия заканчивается плохо.  
  
Очень плохо.  
  
Нил подходит к Боссу минуя толпы агентов, снующих туда-сюда, разбирающихся с последствиями или готовящихся к новым миссиям. Он смотрит Боссу прямо в глаза и кажется им даже не нужно разговаривать, чтобы понять, что к чему.  
  
— Не здесь, — однако произносит Босс и кивает в сторону своего кабинета. Он расположен на верхней палубе и изолирован от остального корабля.  
  
Они только-только тронулись из Токио и кажется теперь им предстоит как минимум несколько дней пути в прошлое.  
  
Нил заходит за Боссом в кабинет и закрывает дверь. Причем на замок. Он понимает, что сейчас последнее что нужно им обоим так это то, чтобы их тревожили.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Нил, а Босс падает на небольшой кожаный диван в углу и закрывает лицо руками. — Все так ужасно?  
  
Босс поднимает голову и смотрит на Нила. Кажется, Нил угадывает. На Боссе даже лица нет. Последний раз таким расстроенным Нил его видел, когда в ходе очередной миссии в прошлое им не удается предотвратить гибель двух человек. Сейчас видимо масштаб потерь более внушительный.  
  
— Сколько? — Нил подходит ближе, садится рядом и поворачивается Боссу.  
  
— Восемь, — отвечает Босс. И Нил замечает то как начинают блестеть его глаза. Ему всегда кажется это очень трогательным, что даже спустя годы их работы в Доводе Босс все еще очень остро переживает если, гибнут невинные люди.  
  
— Не мне тебе говорить, что все что случилось — случилось и не нам менять этого, — Нил старается успокоить, но видимо все выходит ряда вон плохо.  
  
Босс снова закрывает лицо руками и Нил осознает, что тот на грани.  
  
Нил молча притягивает Босса к себе и обнимает. Позволяет ему спрятать лицо, не показывать то, насколько ему тяжело.  
  
— Мы не можем спасти всех, — тихо произносит Нил и делает только хуже, ощущая, как Босс напрягается в его объятиях, а воротник рубашки намокает от чужих слез.  
  
Нил начинает немного паниковать — он готов спасать мир от самых невероятных напастей, но как справиться с человеком, почти рыдающим у него в объятиях не знает.  
  
— Нил, ты не понимаешь… — Босс начинает говорить и голос его прекрасно выдает в каком раздрае он находится в данный момент. Он отстраняется и Нил возможно впервые видит слезы на глазах Босса.  
  
И это зрелище оказывается чересчур…  
  
Нил целует Босса в губы, не давая тому закончить фразу. Это даже не поцелуй в привычном понимании, скорее попытка прервать беседу. Нилу кажется, что он должен отвлечь Босса от грустных мыслей и лучшего способа чем это ему на ум не приходит.  
  
— Что ты… — Босс хочет что-то сказать, но Нил не дает ему и слова вставить. Сползает на колени перед Боссом, оказывается между его ног, ведет пальцам по идеальным стрелкам брюк и наконец-то его руки оказываются на ремне.  
  
Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга почти не моргая. Нил надеется, что его намерение достаточно явно и считывается без слов, а Босс кажется если не удивленным, то как минимум озадаченным.  
  
Но он не останавливает Нила. Не говорит, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для секса в любом его проявлении, не просит быть серьезнее как он делает это обычно. Он просто молчит и на его еще влажном от слез лице проявляется первый румянец — едва заметный, но Нилу достаточно этого скромного знака, чтобы действовать дальше.  
  
Тем более что Босс так напряжен и скован, что кажется просто каменным. Как будто водрузил груз ответственности за все человечество на себя и ни за что на свете не позволит кому бы то ни было разделить с ним эту ношу.  
  
Нил прекрасно его понимает, но еще он знает, что если Босс не будет отвлекаться от бесконечных забот о спасении мира, то рано или поздно перегорит. А этого Нил ну никак допустить не может.  
  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — произносит Нил. Возможно он звучит слишком безэмоционально и прагматично, но Нил предпочитает не выдавать то, насколько в данный момент он «вовлечен» в процесс. В конце концов слезы на глазах Босса должны появляться по одной и только одной приятной причине — вот о чем сейчас думает Нил.  
  
Слова Нила возымеют эффект — Босс перестает ощущаться как натянутая до предела пружина. Он немного обмякает на диване и легкий скрип обивки под его ладонями звучит как сигнал для Нила.  
  
Он хватается за пряжку ремня Босса и начинает медленно расстегивать его. Нил не торопится, потому что смотрит на Босса, не спуская с него глаз, надеясь запомнить каждое его даже самое малозаметное выражение.  
  
Босс шумно выдыхает, когда руки Нила оказываются на его члене. Нил же наоборот почти замирает, задерживает дыхание и впервые с момента как упал на колени перед Боссом позволяет себе опустить взгляд.  
  
И облизнуться.  
  
Возможно стоило бы подстричься — проскальзывает в мыслях Нила, когда он наконец-то наклоняется и волосы падают вперед на глаза. Но словно прочитав то, о чем он думает Босс протягивает руку и запускает ее в прическу Нила убирая непослушную челку.  
  
Дело тут конечно же не в удобстве Нила.  
  
Босс хочет все видеть. Ему мало чувствовать губы Нила на своем члене.  
  
Нил ухмыляется про себя и сосредотачивается на процессе. На том чтобы взять глубже, спрятать зубы и позволить себе прочувствовать языком каждый выступ и изгиб. Ощутить в полной мере и длину и диаметр, и плотность.  
  
Ладонь в волосах Нила вздрагивает, хватка становится жестче и Нил без лишних слов понимает, чего от него хотят. Он буквально натягивается на член, ощущая, как бесконтрольно стекает слюна по подбородку и разъезжаются в разные стороны колени Босса. Ему явно очень хорошо — об этом говорит не только частое дыхание и едва слышные стоны, но и мелкая дрожь, все чаще проходящая по бедрам Босса. Нил чувствует ее через все точки, каким прикасается к нему.  
  
— О, господи…  
  
Пальцы Босса неприятно хватают за волосы и помимо боли Нил ощущает как семя выплескивается ему в рот. Нил выпускает член, подается назад, садясь на пол, едва не падая на спину. Ему нужно отдышаться, заставить горло вновь слушаться и заново научиться дышать полной грудью и конечно же глотать.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, — спустя полминуты все еще восстанавливая дыхание произносит Босс. — Ты просто сумасшедший, Нил.  
  
Но в его голосе больше нет и намека на скорбь. Теперь Нил знает, что это маленькое отвлечение позволило Боссу хоть на несколько минут отключиться от работы и побыть просто живым человеком.  
  
Нил вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и только сейчас позволяет себе улыбнуться в ответ. Кажется, результат которого он добивался только что был достигнут.


End file.
